Silence in Paradise
by S. Snowflake
Summary: With the beasts all destroyed, the four survivors experience some changes. Searching for life in their world, working together, and finding the human emotion within themselves to name a few. A strong romance element exists between Nine and Seven here, so avoid if you don't like that pairing. Also, this is my final, revised version.
1. Silence

_Author's Note/Disclaimer: This was my first 9 story I ever wrote, and I'm happy to say that it was a success, enough for me to go back and revise it so that anyone new who stumbles on it might find it even better than my typo-riddled premiere version. I came up with the idea for this story one night in January 2010 while I was relaxing in my room. I, like nearly everyone does, wondered what would happen next to the four surviving stitchpunks and thought that maybe they might want to find something more in the world they inherited. My first chapter was borne a oneshot, but from there on I wrote six more chapters in something of a story, and here is the final result._

_And now for my disclaimer: I do not own "9". Shane Acker created the original idea and it was released under Focus Features. This is for free entertainment only. Thank you, and enjoy!_

_*S. Snowflake_

* * *

**_Silence in Paradise_**

**Silence **

_"I won't know, you won't know,_

_I want to find a place to go_

_Where you are…" –Everlife._

The morning sunlight peeked in through the curtain of gray clouds. It bathed the muddy earth in yellow light, and with its heat slowly turned it back into dust. Metal wreckage was scattered about, tinged with rust or puckering in the center like bubbles about to pop.

On the outskirts of the ruins, a thin beam of light poured into a wooden crate. It was a safe and dry shelter from the recent rain, where the doll-like creatures called stitchpunks rested peacefully.

The light fell upon one of the stitchpunk's optic lenses and he woke up to white blindness. He lightly stretched his brown burlap arms and groped along the ground with his copper and wooden hands. On his back was etched the number 9, and that number was what he was called as well.

9 yawned and looked around. Two other stitchpunks sat in a nearby corner of the crate. They were identical with their blue gray hoods and facial expression. Only their numbers differed, reading 3 and 4. 9 continued to look around in the morning light before his stitched brow furrowed.

"Seven?" he muttered to no reply. "Seven?" he repeated, standing up. He opened a small window hatch in the box and let in more of the morning light. Peeking outside, he saw and heard nothing.

"Three, Four, wake up," 9 said with slight worry.

The two other stitchpunks' optic lenses opened wide and began shuttering open and closed rapidly. The clicking noises their actions made asked their question for them, _Why did you wake us?_

"Seven's gone," 9 explained, "She didn't say she was going anywhere, did she?"

3 and 4 shook their heads.

If 9 had been capable of gulping down saliva, he would have. "I think we should look for her, just in case. You head out north, I'll head south. If anything happens, like the weather changes again, try to head back or stay safe. Okay?"

3 and 4 nodded, transferred the visual images of their route to each other with optic flashes, and leaped out the window hatch to find 7.

9 followed the twins out and walked off in the opposite direction. Climbing over the endless piles of debris, he listened and looked out for a sign of life. Other than the faint squishing of mud beneath his feet, the world was strangely silent. Nothing on land or in the sky made a single sound. Even the wind hushed her whispers today. Though the absence of a threat was pleasant, it was somehow eerie. 9 was afraid that something would take him by surprise in the quiet. His instinct to fight or flee was overpowering all other logic.

After a while, 9 reached the ruins of the old church that had once been he and the others' sanctuary. He sat on a cool rock nearby and sighed, remembering the last time he had been to this place.

* * *

_They had escaped with their lives, though their spirits were rather broken when the cathedral burned down. 5's face sunk as he watched the hot flames of the fire consume the telescope that he had built with his late mentor 2. 6 tried to catch the falling pieces of wood and paper that came down like snowflakes, but when they turned to ash in his hands, his smile disappeared. 7's limped from her leg wound with previously hidden vulnerability, leaning onto 9 for support. 1 appeared to be the most affected of the eight stitchpunks, watching the tower burning with a great frown of regret. 8 only tried to comfort him. 9 himself did not know what to say, and was as mute as the twins on that long walk out into the unknown._

_None of them could have known that only four of the eight refugees would survive the dark shadow of the machine…

* * *

_

When 9 heard a sigh nearby, his memory ended. He looked up at a jagged beam of wood that protruded toward the clouds and saw a figure shrouded in shadow. With a second look, he recognized the silhouette as 7. The pale stitchpunk stuck out against the bleak background of the wreckage as she sat all alone with her helmet feathers trailing off the edge of the beam. Relieved and curious at the same time, 9 climbed up to her. When he was a foot or so away from her he softly said, "Seven?"

7 turned around quickly. "Nine? I didn't hear you coming." She paused and asked, "What are you doing out here?"

"I was looking for you," he answered, sitting down next to her. "What are _you_ doing out here?"

"I…I don't know," 7 answered with a frown. "It was so quiet, I thought I'd go on lookout. I didn't want to wake anyone up."

9 nodded. "We were worried about you. But then again, I guess there's no reason for that now."

7 turned and looked out over the ruined landscape again. "Do you really feel like everything's set and done, Nine?"

9 shook his head. "I feel like something's coming."

"Me too," she said.

"We destroyed the machine. It doesn't make sense," 9 thought aloud.

7 paused and looked at 9 again. "Maybe we're just scared being alone. If the others were here, I'd bet we'd feel better."

"Maybe. Or maybe something good is coming, and we've been seeing it wrong because we don't want to be without them." 9 shut his optic lenses and turned away just as he felt a light tap on the shoulder from 7.

"I hope you're right, Nine," she said softly, leaning closer to him, "About the good things, I mean. We could all use something good to happen now." She paused and noticed that one of the feathers from her helmet was lying in her lap, and she stroked the edge of it, thinking about something. "Do you know why I wear this bird helmet so much?"

"Um, isn't it to protect you?"

She chuckled. "Yes, but there's more to it. I used to think, well…"

"-Yes?" 9 asked, waiting for the answer.

She still hesitated, but finally told him. "I used to think that if I wore this helmet I could turn into a bird and fly away."

"-Fly away?" 9 asked, puzzled.

7 nodded and looked down at the ground below. "I wanted to see the world. Spread my wings. I wanted to escape from this place." Her gaze shifted upward. "Then I realized that I couldn't dream to get what I wanted, I had to fight for it. So I did."

9 sat still for a while before saying, "We still can."

"-We still can what?"

"We still can fly away, Seven. We could start over again. We could look for more answers out there."

"But, how?"

"Well, we could build something to get us out of the emptiness. Between the four of us, I bet we could find a way."

7 suddenly wanted to put all her hope in 9's words. "Can you promise me you'll do this?"

9 paused before answering. "I can't promise anything. Things might change and we have to stay safe."

7 got a cheated look on her face. "You sound like One," she growled. She hated thinking about the old leader 1 who liked to lock everyone away from danger if only to protect himself.

9 held back the impulse to retaliate. "It's not that. It's just that we don't know what will happen in the future. We need to take life one day at a time."

7's glare wavered. "Now you sound like Two; just trying things out and being careful."

"Maybe."

9 thought about 7's words after answering. He couldn't imagine himself being like either of the old stitchpunks. Brave and good-hearted as he had been to him, 2 died before 9 had the chance to really know him. 9 never had much respect for 1 until the old leader gave up his life to save them all. When he thought about it, even though he could relate to the other stitchpunks to some degree and he knew that they had all been created from the same soul, 9 recognized himself as different from the others. He was unique.

"And maybe I'm just being me," he concluded to her.

7 put her hand on top of 9's hand, enjoying his company and their conversation. "Maybe that's something we have in common."

9 wasn't sure why, but he was sure that he could feel his facial circuits heating up into what would have been a blush if he were human. "Maybe," he replied, lightly gripping her hand. "And maybe we'll get there someday."

9 and 7 pretended they didn't notice the strange feeling that came from being so close together, or that it seemed the more time they were spending with each other that these moments came back even more frequent and awkwardly. However, they felt just a twinge of disappointment when 3 and 4 appeared and they lost their chance to ask the other about it. Still, they guessed that it was better for the twins to know that they were safe than to confess profound things, at least for now anyway.

With things right again, the four stitchpunks sat out and watched the hazy sun rising. At least they had each other in their silent world.


	2. Lewis and Clark

_**Lewis and Clark**_

"_There is a place at the end of the journey_

_With every good thing you have known._

_So many hopes that you bear for so many,_

_I have but one hope of my own…"-Frankenstein the Musical._

They both knew that this was coming. 9 and 7 knew that if they were going to explore the world (or what remained of it, from the war), that they would have to bring it up with the twins. They suspected that 3 and 4 would resist the idea, since they would have to give up their beloved library of knowledge. Still, if 9 and 7 were going to leave, they knew that they would never leave the twins behind.

9 tried to convince the pair that leaving the home that they had known for so long was a good venture, but that day as he and 7 spoke to the twins in the library, he was failing as a motivational speaker.

"There'll be adventure and new things to see," he said. "Think about all of the things you could catalog out there!"

3 and 4 looked at each other, their optics clicking and flashing with rapid conversation. With barely any thought about it, they turned back to 9 and shook their heads.

9 thought about another way to approach this subject. "Do you really feel happy here?"

The twins looked around at their vast collection of books before nodding. The library was all they knew could make them happy.

"You can't be serious!" 9 exclaimed, getting frustrated. "You'd rather stay here than find out what's out there? How can a collection of books make you happy?"

7 noticed that 9 was getting angry and intervened. "Nine, let me handle this," she said. She walked over to the twins, patting 3 on the shoulder and looking 4 in the eye. "Listen, we're not going to leave here without you. No matter what Nine and I want, the decision is ultimately up to you. In a family, nobody's left behind."

3 and 4 smiled back at 7, appreciating her understanding and kindness. They watched the younger stitchpunks leave together. Though 9's hesitance to give up their plan was bothering them, the twins continued the research of their world that they had done since their creation.

After a while, they decided to continue their studies in the Biography wing of the globe. These books were filled with information about dozens of people who had made some significant contribution to the human race during their lives. They made fascinating studies for the little "archaeologists."

3 and 4 opened one book titled, _Lewis and Clark, Adventuring into the Unknown,_ and rapidly read the introduction.

"Through strange circumstances and fate, Meriwether Lewis and William Clark were bonded together," one sentence read.

3 looked up from reading the text and flashed his optic lights to speak with 4 in their own language. _-Like you and me, right Four?_

4 chuckled back with her little light show. _You could say that._

The pair read on about the explorers who headed far into unknowns of the Louisiana territory and recorded their findings. The stitchpunks' eyes were wide open, absorbing certain passages of interest.

"They were fearless on a dangerous journey," read one passage.

"It was only when everyone worked together could any work be done. Even uncomfortable relations with the natives had to be sorted out," read another.

"They found 108 zoological specimens…"

"Much of their journey was catalogued in journals. To read back on these documents gives one a taste of time…"

3 and 4 shivered with excitement at the idea of these heroes. It had been a while since they had been this personally absorbed in a book. Lewis and Clark were a regular pair, a staple duo, rather like the twins were. For Lewis and Clark, the discoveries outweighed the risks. By the time the twins had finished reading their minds were elsewhere.

_Do you think that there's life out there?_ 4 asked 3 in clicks.

3 shrugged. _Maybe._

4 smiled. _Can you imagine fields of grass like the kind these two saw all the time? I've always wanted to see those. They look so soft in books and pictures._

_-And green. And alive too. Do you think… maybe there are fields like that out there?_

4 paused, then stood up straight and stomped her foot. _We could find out. We can't know inside here._

3 was still hesitant. _I don't know…it could be dangerous._

_Anything short of the B.R.A.I.N. is easy for us to take on. Especially with Seven to fight for us and Nine to lead us there._

3 gave his sister a look of confusion. _So, why don't they just go?_

-_Because they need us. We're family, like Seven said. And we could be explorers too, you know._

3's face brightened with his optics. _-Like Lewis and Clark?_

4 nudged her brother in the shoulder._ Yes we can, Lewis… just don't call me Clark._

_ Let's just stick with Three and Four,_ 3 decided.

The twin stitchpunks flashed their lights with glee and unanimous decision before climbing down the shelves to explore some old papers scattered around on the floor. With diligence, they found a particular paper that interested them, nodded to each other that it would be useful, and raced out of the library. Soon, they reached their latest campsite and found 9 and 7 trying to build a fire before dark.

"-Back so soon?" 7 asked.

3 and 4 nodded enthusiastically.

"Did you find anything interesting?" 9 asked with a hint of remaining displeasure.

They nodded again and held up the roll of paper that was dragging behind them.

"All right, let's see what we have here…" 7 said, unfolding the document and standing upon it. She was puzzled by what she saw. 9 walked up beside her to take a look for himself.

"A model ship?" 7 asked.

The twins pointed to the model ship on the paper and kept their optics flashing on and off.

7 may have been quite good at figuring out what 3 and 4 meant without words to speak with after this many years of living with them, but she was stumped this time. "I'm sorry, I don't understand," she admitted.

3 and 4 made a silent sigh before 4 grabbed 9 by the arm and 3 took 7's arm. They looked deep into the protective, but still younger, stitchpunks' eyes, hoping that their desire to explore with them would finally be communicated.

"You… want to build this?" 7 finally asked.

The twins nodded.

"So, does this mean that you want to go after all?" 9 said with hope in his voice.

Another pair of nods came.

"But are you sure?" 7 asked them seriously.

3 and 4 smiled and clicked their answer, _Yes!_

7 was still surprised, but she was also more than happy to have 3 and 4 on their side and gave them both a hug.

"We'll take another look at this and start working right away. We have our experts to help us."

The twins scaled a nearby boulder and pretended to be on lookout over a broad horizon, as 7 and 9 wondered what this sudden change of mind and attitude was all about. They didn't know that from this point on, 3 and 4 were going to emulate Lewis and Clark, all the way until they found everything that they could find in their lifetime.


	3. So, This is Love

_**So, This is Love**_

"_So, this is the miracle_

_That I'm dreaming of._

_So, this is love." –Disney's Cinderella._

The library was quiet, as usual, when the stitchpunks 3, 4, and 9 took their break from working there. The twins were too tired to gather knowledge from their books (especially after studying ship model blueprints for hours on end), so they entertained themselves. 3 decided to project clips of old films that he had catalogued onto the wall and 4 and 9 watched them.

Today's cinema work was typical. The hero of the story overcame the oppression he was forced to live with by an evil antagonist, and there on live happily ever after. 9 noticed that many movies were like this. He wondered if life had really been so heroic and wonderful in the time of man before the Machine Age or if maybe the humans just made it look so in their stories.

It was toward the end of the film that the hero reunited with the girl that he had been courting throughout the story. They made small talk and laughed before doing something strange and marvelous. They placed their lips together and kept them there for a long time. And to emphasize something great, triumphant music accompanied the action.

"What are they doing?" 9 asked 3 and 4, thinking they'd know the answer to the humans' foreign behavior.

3 shut off the movie and 4 looked over. They pondered it for a moment, then went straight to their great directory book. They followed a particular strand of red string and soon they were sent up to a wing of the library entitled Romance. 3 and 4 grabbed one book off a shelf and rapidly scanned words that that they saw while flipping through pages. After absorbing the book and nodding to each other, 4 projected both words and clips onto the wall.

LOVE, read one word, followed by COURTSHIP, AFFECTION, and ROMANCE. More clips of the lip touch came up, educating and somehow puzzling 9 even further. Finally, an interesting piece of audio played.

"_Why don't ya' just give me a kiss, sugar?"_ said a girl to a boy onscreen.

"_That I can do,"_ he answered, and again the lips touched. The word KISS came up on the wall afterward.

"-Kiss?" 9 asked, "That's what it's called?"

3 and 4 nodded and played the footage again. They giggled about it afterward. Kiss was a funny new word for them.

9, however, was thinking about something else. This kiss, this display of affection, was obviously quite powerful to humans. It was all over their culture, even now, when they were all gone. He wondered what it would be like to give someone a kiss.

_I don't know how_, he thought, _but this kiss is connected to finding a friend-no, not a friend. Finding a partner-a mate? But why would this kiss be so important to humans who wanted mates?_

9's mind boggled with more questions and confusion about this 'kiss' until he had to try it himself. Who to kiss wasn't a question. The questions were how to get the courage to kiss her and how to give her the kiss.

He knew how humans gave each other gifts. They handed each other things in packages, made it look fancy before handing it off directly, or sent it in a letter. He supposed that he'd have to wrap up this kiss to do the trick …

* * *

A day passed by with no significant changes. 7 looked over the group's progress on their craft as the sun rose that morning. The scene before her and the promise of a new day filled her with satisfaction. They had finished the skeleton of the ship, but it still needed a lot of work to be safe for a long voyage. Still, they were exceeding her expectations. With this much luck and hard work already put to good use, she hoped that things would continue to go right and they could be on their way. It was what she had always wanted.

3 and 4 appeared and clicked a hello to 7 as she prepared for work with crudely drawn blueprints trailing behind her in one hand and a sturdy rock hammer in the other.

"Good to see you're up, Three, Four. Nine had better be awake too. Have anything important to tell me?"

3 and 4 nodded excitedly and grabbed 7 by the arms, indicating for her to walk with them.

"What? But we have to work!" she persisted.

3 and 4 didn't let up and tugged the warrior stitchpunk along.

"Alright, I'll go with you, but only for a little bit. This had better be important," said 7, dropping her supplies on the spot. "Did you find something new?" she asked the twins as they walked into the dome library not too far from their construction site.

3 and 4 shook their heads.

7 chuckled at them. "What are you up to?"

The twins giggled and ran off behind a stack of books, leaving 7 standing alone in the library. 7 could hear a scuffling sound before 3 and 4 pushed a giant (for a stitchpunk), newspaper and ribbon wrapped box out into the open. Then they stood aside and looked to 7.

"Is… is this for me?" 7 asked them.

The twins nodded.

She smiled and hugged the twins. "Thank you, but why…"

The twins interrupted her and shook their heads. Through their usual clicking noises and gestures, they told her that the gift wasn't from them.

"Well, if it's not from you, then-" She stopped talking and smiled. _Nine is trying to catch me by surprise and jump out of the box for a duel! _she thought._ It's a shame that the twins aren't so good at keeping secrets. I would have liked a surprise challenge today._

"Alright, Nine. I know you're in there. You're not going to scare me," 7 said before pulling the paper off the package and cutting into the cardboard with a metal finger. She prepared herself for a mock battle by standing with her knees bent and her arms ready to block any direct attacks. 9 had been eager to learn some of her warrior techniques, and she was happy to teach him a few of her tricks at the very least to have a sparring partner. She hoped that 9 had improved his fighting skills since their last match where she (quite easily), knocked him flat to the ground.

Sure enough, 9 was inside the present, but he was in anything but a fighting stance. He just stood there on the spot, shyly looking down to the floor.

"I wasn't trying to scare you, Seven. I-I wanted to give you something," he said.

7 let her guard down carefully and gave 9 a small smile. "-Give me what?"

She only had a second's thought about what the gift could be before 9 shut his optics and pressed his lips to hers. She blinked once in shock, but soon after, she closed her optic lenses and allowed it. Humans, from what she knew from the twins' research, called this kissing. How different kissing was in movies to kissing in reality. She would daresay it was better! Quickly finding herself again though, she pushed 9 away and looked at him; a rather ugly look of surprise written all over her face.

9 was incredibly embarrassed by the kiss and how 7 had reacted. "I-I'm sorry," he muttered, barely audible. "It was in one of the twins' movies, and… I don't know. I wanted to see what it was like to give someone a kiss."

"And… you picked _me_, because?"

"Well, you're the only one I would give a kiss to, Seven," 9 answered truthfully, looking her straight in the eye.

7 lost all her thoughts at that. For that one moment, she was caught up in his words and felt strangely overjoyed, but then she turned away from him with a scowl. "Nine, we have work to do," she said firmly, "Or did you forget?"

9 looked down to his feet. 7 did not seem happy with his gift after all. "No, no, I didn't forget."

7 left the library then, shaking her head and fighting her inner urge to go back to him all the way. She felt sick fighting with herself like this, but knew that it was necessary if she didn't want to play the fool.

Once she was gone, the twins walked up to the now silent 9.

_What was it like?_ they asked with their eyes, looking to catalog his experience.

9 somehow understood the twins' questions. "Shocking and kind of sad," he answered, "but so worth it."

If 1 had still been alive, he would have surely called 9 a fool simply for the stupefied, lovesick grin on his face.

* * *

7 was on watch that night, far away from tricky 9 and the twins. She looked up at the pale green moon and clutched her hands together, twiddling her metal fingers.

She was thinking about those movies the twins had shown her too. They were full of things humans who were in love did in the time before. It made her think about trying those things too. She could go dancing or give kissing another try… with 9. Maybe she and 9 would find some moment alone and twirl around in the calming moonlight like this, and she could give him a kiss in return.

Then she felt her facial circuits heat up into a blush and she shook her head. "Seven," she said to herself, "keep this up and next thing you know, you'll have gone soft!"

So many questions flooded her mind:

_Is this what humans called love? _

_What if 9 feels the same way for me as I feel for him?_

…_What if he doesn't now? _

_Why am I so unsure of this? I've never been this unsure about what to do before, so why now?_

Whatever this feeling was; love or something else, 7 knew that today had only been the beginning of whatever was between her and the younger stitchpunk. She had two options: dream about love or take action…

She decided that she would dream about it for just one more night.


	4. Exodus

_**Exodus**_

"_Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind_,

_And try to take the path less traveled by._

_That first step you take is the longest stride…"-Nickelback._

Much water would be needed for the stitchpunks' ship to set sail. So, even with all of the work they had done, 7, 9, 3, and 4 waited until the flood season to put their plan into action. They knew the brook just beyond the ruins led to larger water, but it was too shallow to leave that way until the water rose significantly.

Their work had resulted in a beautiful craft. It was made with the finest scrap lumber the four of them could find. A small chamber served as both their storing and resting quarters. Two large oars jutted from either side of the craft. They found that it would require much labor to make the boat move with those alone. Luckily, there was a small propeller 3 and 4 had salvaged attached to the back, activated by the touch of two wires. On the side of the boat was written a name that the twins had found from one of their book titles: _"La Vita Nuova," _which they found, translated, "The New Life."

They packed essential belongings early, which took some thought on 3 and 4's part about which book pages were non-essential, and saved a bit of room for 7's weaponry she could not leave behind in the cargo. After running a few tests, the four were almost certain of a successful maiden voyage.

9 returned to what he and the others called "the first room", where they all had been created. He took some of their creator's notes and stored them in a small trunk before burying it in an old grave on the outskirts of the ruins.

Just before he was about to bury the trunk, however, a thought occurred to him. He reached into his inner machinery and retrieved a small, round device that he kept safe within his body. This talisman was, as always, strangely warm, and 9 was somehow drawn to it, but he knew what he had to do. Along with his creator's documents, the talisman would be kept safe from weather and time. The secret of life would have to remain a secret for now, but 9 knew that one day (whether it would be by he or someone else), the secret would need to be found again.

After watching the sky for weeks on end, the stitchpunks' prayers were finally answered. 3 and 4 spotted a thunderstorm from the north-west. The water level would be high enough at the brook to allow sailing, but the ferocity of the storm would also make it a risky start.

The night before they were to leave, 9 and 7 stayed up to watch over their camp. Their little campfire burned into the night and the two of them listened to the cries of the wind, choking up at the thought of the next day's trip and leaving their safety behind. 9 seemed to sense the fear between them. Even though he had hardly spoken to the female stitchpunk after their embarrassing incident at the library, he had to say something to her.

"If we're going to leave, we have to take the risk. We don't know when the next storm will come," 9 finally said.

7 sighed. "I have to admit, I'm scared."

9 looked into the deep glow of the fire before them. "I'm scared too, Seven, but we can make it. After all we've been through, how could a little more rain hurt us?"

"You sound so sure," said 7.

"Well, sure, I don't have all the answers," he said, and then added, "I wish Six were here to tell us if we would make it through tomorrow."

"Nine…" 7 muttered quietly.

"I wish that any of them could be here to help now," he continued, "I-I don't know what I'm doing anymore."

"-Nine," 7 repeated, "Please…"

9 paused but did not appear to hear her. "Sometimes I think that I shouldn't be here. Any of them would have done a better job of keeping peace and staying out of trouble than I have-"

"Nine, just stop! Just stop it," 7 pleaded. "You're not helping yourself or any of us by beating yourself up, so please, just stop."

9 scratched at the dirt underneath his fingers. 7 was only trying to help him feel better and he had only been more of a grievance to her. "I'm sorry," he said to no reply. After a while, he shut his eye lenses and felt sleep taking over his consciousness.

Just when 9 was about to doze off, 7 spoke up, "You shouldn't say things like that about yourself. If anything happened to you, I'd…" Then she stopped.

9 opened his eyes when 7 did not finish her sentence and looked over at her again. "-You'd what?"

7 looked away from him. "Forget it, Nine. Get some rest. We all need you tomorrow."

9 did finally go to sleep, thinking about many things…

First, he had a horrible dream. In it, 3, 4, and 7 were all drowning in the river and 9 watched their last moments of living from their craft, trying to reach out to them. The twins' knowledge and spirit vanished as their life forces faded, and 7 was completely helpless as she too succumbed to a watery death. With them gone, he would truly be all alone, and to blame for so many lives lost…

Then he woke up and saw 7 and the twins sleeping alive and well in a huddle not too far away. Still, the dream was haunting.

7's unfinished thought had him wondering what exactly his survival meant to her as well. Her life meant so much more to him than his own. Every day, he seemed to care about her more and wanted to be closer to her. It was both strange and wonderful to care this much for someone else.

As a final measure for a confidence boost, 9 wondered what each of his deceased friends would do in his position and tried to use the remnants of their spirit to inspire him. He knew that he would need it for the journey into the unknown.

* * *

The storm winds whipped up, and the four stitchpunks ran for their craft as quickly as possible. They all had makeshift jackets to shield themselves from the damaging rainwater, but by the time they had arrived at their boat, they were already soaked. The boat was waiting for them, floating in a pool of water that they knew was going to rise soon.

"All aboard," 9 muttered weakly.

The twins jumped aboard their ship immediately. 7 followed with a nervous glance at 9 that vanished almost the instant after it appeared. He followed them soon afterward, climbing down into the tight shelter below deck and shaking the water off his burlap skin as an animal might do.

"When will we know?" 7 asked.

The twins pointed to a large rock on the bank of the creek. Their signal to release their boat's tether was when the water touched that rock. 7 listened to the water droplets hitting the surface of the boat above her head and bit her bottom lip. 3 and 4 patted her back while she looked over to 9 again. Shy and slightly annoyed as she was with him, she wanted his reassurance. And when he smiled at her, she felt almost instant relief.

After a quarter hour of listening to the water cascade down upon their boat, the signal finally came. All of them jumped out on deck. 9 could barely see with the water striking his optic lenses, but he made his way over to the rope, tugging at the simple knot he had made earlier that now seemed to be incredibly complicated. 4 was there in a moment, shining her optic lights so that she and 9 could better complete their task. In a few moments, the rope was straight once more and the boat began to move with the current.

"Hold on!" 7 called from one of the oars before the boat wrenched to the left and started to steady. 3 switched on the propeller, but he watched 7 out of the corner of his eye.

The boat rocked back and forth, but finally set forward as 7 rowed with all of her might. It was smooth until a sudden tug pulled the boat down and back in the water, and all four of the stitchpunks scrambled to find the source of the problem.

3 then began to flash his optic lights and pointed to the left of the boat. Water plants were holding onto a stray buoy.

"There!" 9 declared, walking over to the side with 4. "What should I do?"

"Fix it, obviously!" 7 yelled in reply, trying to fight the force of the rushing water with the oars.

4 beamed her lights over the side of the boat and stood on the railing, tugging the buoy. It was almost free from the stubborn plants and 4 gave it another strong tug, but then her foot gave way and she slipped.

"Four!" 9 cried, trying to grab the stitchpunk, but it was too late. She plummeted into the water with her eyes flashing in distress.

3 immediately abandoned his post by 7 when 4 went into the water. He tried to communicate to 4, but there was no response of glowing optics or clicking noises from below the surface. He started to panic when 7 ran up beside him, the boat now acting upon the will of the current.

"Three, calm down, the last thing we need is to panic or do something without think-_ing_…" She stopped when she saw 9 looking overboard into the water. He held his arms out ahead of him, preparing for a dive. "Nine!" she yelped and grabbed his shoulder, holding him back.

"Let go, Seven!" 9 said.

"You don't know what you're doing!"

"I have to do _something_!" he replied, then spotted a rope nearby and got an idea. "Seven, take the end of the rope. When I tug three times, pull me up." He tied the rope tight around his waist and prepared to dive once again.

"And what if you don't tug the rope?" 7 asked him, already knowing the answer.

9 looked back at her for one moment, a solemnity with the idea of not seeing her again in his eyes. "You know what to do." Then he plunged into the water below, vanishing into the abyss.

9's optics fogged and he felt a flood of water surrounding his internal machinery. When he hit the river floor, he felt nothing but rocks and debris floating past him. He was underneath for a few more seconds before he spotted a shadow moving slightly behind him and recognized it as 4. She was still holding onto the buoy. 9 pushed through the current, reaching for his friend with a trembling hand. As his strength faded with the rushing water, he thought of another friend who had been helpless when he needed him most…

If only he had been with 5 at that moment when the machine ambushed them all. If only he had been able to fend it off and allow his friend to escape or at least give the machine a distraction while they all fled. If only he had done something right then, maybe there would have been more survivors…

Then he felt fabric in his hand and realized that he had a hold of 4. With the last bit of his strength, 9 tugged on the rope that tethered him to the boat three times. He could just barely feel himself pulled upward and the sweet breeze brushing his face before his waterlogged head hit the side of the boat. 7 and 3 grabbed him by the shoulders and hoisted he and 4's bodies back onboard.

"Come on," 7 muttered to 4 and 9, helping to carry them toward their quarters. She managed to tell them to stay safe and dry until she and 3 could steer the boat to safety despite her fears of the worst.

As far as 9 could tell, 4 was unconscious. His head was very fuzzy though, and he hardly thought at all as he felt the boat changing its course. All too soon, 7 was back with them, looking over 4 and reaching into the twin's machinery to find if any of her internal mechanisms had been mortally flooded. She pulled out 4's heart mechanism and drained out the water that had pooled inside.

9 stood up slowly and dragged his feet as he walked to 7's side. "Will Four be all right?"

7 continued to tinker with 4's wiring, not answering 9 out of concentration. Then a spark shot off from one wire, followed by many others, before 4's optics lit up brightly and she blinked. With watery eyes, 4 looked around the room and gave 7 and 9 a weak smile.

7 wrapped 4 in a tight hug, then told her, "You're going to need more work. Three's better with this kind of thing than me. Dry yourself off while I take care of Nine and get back to rowing, okay?"

9 was immediately resistant. "No, Seven, I'm fine," he protested.

"Nine, now's not the time to be stubborn. You could be hurt and not even know it," she said.

"I-I'm fine…" 9 muttered weakly before falling over on his back and watching the room and 7 spin.

"Hold still and let me help you," 7 ordered, standing over 9. "I know what to do."

9 sighed. 7 had turned his words against him. "I know."

Had he not been so groggy and worried about his survival, 9 would have been very uncomfortable about what 7 was doing to his machinery, but he tried to think of it like emergency surgery and forgot about it. He felt a tight pinch on some wire before he watched 7 pull out his heart mechanism and drain the water that was trapped inside. Then a spark shot up between them and he felt a circuit or two in his chest heat up as 7 put his heart back in place.

"There," she said and patted his back, relief washing over her face. "You're lucky too, you know." Then she headed out to go back and row just before 3 rushed in to take care of his twin.

9 watched 3 tend to 4's problems and give her a spare blanket rag. 3 did a good job with 9's repairs too, and the younger stitchpunk felt a bit better than he had before. When he had finished operating, 3 huddled next to the sleeping 4 for their mutual comfort. 9 took one more glance outside to see 7 working hard to row the boat before he too dozed off, exhausted from the rescuing effort.

This had not been a triumphant beginning of their adventure, but thankfully, no lives had been lost that night.


	5. Behind Closed Eyes

_Author's Note: I am a 9 and 7 fan, and therefore I had to write a bit of romance in this story. So, this note is nothing really more than a warning to anyone who does not approve of romance or this pairing to skip ahead. This is the romantic chapter!_

_*S. Snowflake._

* * *

_**Behind Closed Eyes**_

"_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day,_

_When the heat of the rolling wind can be turned away._

_An enchanted moment, and it sees me through._

_It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you…"_

So, the journey began. After a rather terrible start, the four stitchpunks were off into the unknown aboard their ship. 4 and 9 (other than being a little short of memory or clammy in the leg joints), were feeling much better. By a week into their travel, they were almost completely restored to their previous health. 7 was the principle captain of the ship, with 3 as her guide of sorts. 9 and 4 were rather like skippers, but 4 was soon up to exploring with 3 again and got lost in she and her brother's small discoveries.

Almost immediately into their journey, the landscape began to change. Stretches of collapsed buildings would float by, and the travelers would record their small findings on a map so that they would know where to scavenge for things left behind from the days of man if they needed to. But there was life between these testaments of the machine apocalypse. 3 and 4 were excited to find their first true meadow (covered in walker machine footprints as it was), and cataloged each bright blade of grass and perky wildflower until they could process no more.

The group made stops frequently along the uncharted river, exploring and enjoying themselves between the work of traveling. Every day in a new location, one of them would go out to scout the area. 7 liked that job best, and would sometimes be out for entire days and nights when she did so. Then there was camp maintenance. Someone would have to light a fire and pitch a small shelter for the four of them to sleep in their usual pile. Their ship would need to be cleaned, and sometimes they would construct a makeshift bridge from a log for crossing the brook with ease when they stayed in one place for a longer time.

On many of those nights camping out, the four travelers would huddle together around their fire. Sometimes, 3 and 4 would play film clips or throw a puppet show with their lights and hands to entertain themselves. 9 and 7, however, told stories. 7 had more memories to recall than 9 for life experience stories, but a good fictional adventure or scary tale was always fun, and 9 had a few good ideas to share.

If there had been any question of a family bond between them all before, there was no denying it now, but there was something greater between 9 and 7. They were speaking again after that embarrassing incident in the library where 9 had kissed her, but it was still awkward for the two to be around each other. Although she had been cross about it, 7 had actually enjoyed that little experiment of 9's, but she had not found the right moment (or state of mind), to tell him. That was part of why she enjoyed scouting and getting away from him so much. 9 knew that he cared for 7 in a stronger way than just friendship, but he tried to suppress those feelings when they came up. What came from their hiding was a giant bubble of thoughts, and all it would take was a good conversation to make it burst.

The opportunity to talk finally came one evening at sunset. 9 was sitting by the riverbed at their latest stop, dipping a foot into the water with a smile on his face. 7 had just returned from scouting. She walked up behind without him seeing her and chuckled silently at his innocence.

"You really shouldn't do that, you know," she finally said to get 9's attention, "You'll just get the rust faster."

9 jumped up in response. "Seven! I-I thought you were out scouting…"

"I just got back. Three and Four are busy cataloging some creature they call a dragonfly, so I thought I'd see you." 9 turned around and she twiddled her fingers in thought of how to approach her simple question. "Could I sit with you, Nine?"

9 looked up from his spot. While the thought of having 7 be so close was a great and uncomfortable feeling at the same time, he would never turn her away. "Of course, Seven."

7 smiled and sat down beside 9, looking over the landscape ahead. The river reflected the sunset, making a rainbow of colors on its surface. The reeds whistled in the gentle breeze and a floral and water scent was in the air. It made the two weary travelers stare in appreciation of nature's surviving beauty.

"It's beautiful," 7 finally said under her breath. Then she took off her bird helmet so that she could see it all better. 9 tried not to stare at her pale, canvas face that was now fully visible.

"I have to thank you again," she said.

"For what?" 9 asked her.

"For making all of this happen. Not everyone would have stayed by me."

"Why wouldn't I? I love you, Seven," 9 said and covered his mouth the instant he had said it. She stared at him with an open mouth. "What I mean is, you're my family. It's like what you said to Three and Four. Err- what was it again?"

7 relaxed, understanding what 9 had meant when he said that he loved her. "No one's left behind. But still, this never would have happened if you weren't here, Nine. You made everyone work together and great things happened." She paused before adding, "You're like no one else I know."

9 smiled at her. "You too."

They sat in silence for a little while longer. 9 felt like running off nervously, but stayed glued to the spot for politeness' sake. 7 felt awkward too, but of course, she'd never admit it.

"Nine… close your eyes," 7 suddenly told him.

"What? Why?" 9 asked.

"Just close your eyes. I want you to tell me what you see."

"But how can I see something with my eyes closed?"

7 shook her head. "Whatever you want to see will be there. Now, close your eyes."

9 shrugged and did as 7 asked. Just as the female stitchpunk had said, images began to appear behind his optic lenses. It was incredible to try; like dreaming while awake.

"What do you see?" 7 whispered. 9 could not see her, but 7 was now very close to him. She closed her eyes as well, and lightly puckered her lips.

"I-I see a place," answered 9. "It's a home for all of us, covered in grass and life as far as you can see. We're all there." He grinned at his next thought. "Six is drawing a landscape of it, and Two, Three, and Four are out scavenger hunting for useful things."

7 backed away from 9 at that moment. It would be wrong to kiss him with all of those wonderful ideas in his mind. "What about Five?" she asked, curious and encouraging her friend's daydream. "Where's he?"

9 thought about it and smiled. "Five's getting scared of a bird, but it's okay. Eight's there to scare it off."

7 smiled again. She saw the images of their deceased friends behind her closed eyes as well. For the first time since their deaths, she felt as if she were home with them all again. "You forgot One."

9 shook his head. "No, no, I didn't. He's up in a tree, watching over all of us. He looks happy."

"And… where are we?" she asked.

9 concentrated on his imagination. He had not found 7 or himself in his fantasy yet. "I'm looking for you, but I-I can't see you." His brow furrowed. "And now the whole thing's getting blurry and it's all fading, and-"

An incredibly pleasing brush on the lips interrupted 9. He blinked once and opened his optics to find 7 kissing him softly. It took until she let go of him, but what had just happened finally sunk into his mind. 9 was too stunned to speak and if she had been human, 7 would have been blushing from cheek to toe.

"So… did you find me?" she finally asked him.

9 took a breath for confidence then leaned in closer to 7 until their optics touched at the lenses. He could almost see the soul fragment that gave her life, that mysterious key to her life's puzzle that he loved so much, just beyond those eyes. 9 had a feeling that 7 was looking into his soul as well, since all she did was stare back. He felt a combination of freedom and connection as he looked into her eyes, like nothing he had ever experienced before in his life.

"I found you."

"_And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are._

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer that we got this far." –The Lion King_


	6. Of Paradise Lost

_**Of Paradise Lost**_

9 and 7's romantic confession that evening by the riverbed remained their secret. They were reluctant to tell 3 and 4 about their newfound romance and between all the traveling and work, they could only find so much time to be affectionate like a couple anyhow. When 9 and 7 could find time, they snuck away from the twins or created a good excuse as to why they had to leave camp together. And with every night spent holding each other beneath the hollowed tree trunks and glowing moonlight, they fell further in love.

The twins were no fools though, and naturally had their suspicions. They noticed that 7 was somewhat careless about her scouting duties these days. She would rush home, dried mud caking her feet, and greet 3 and 4 in her usual fashion. When she'd see 9, she'd smile at him like he was some great treasure of hers.

Stranger still, 4 woke up one night to find that 9 and 7 were not resting with her and her twin in their family pile. The younger stitchpunks finally returned to camp just as she was about to wake 3. 7 had a flower tucked in one of her bird helmet's eye sockets and gave 9 that special smile again. 9 smiled back, looking as if he were in the presence of an angel.

When 4 reported her sighting to 3 the next day in the cargo hold of La Vita Nuova, they both thought over recent events in their travels and took guesses on what was happening between 9 and 7.

_You don't think it's… love?_ 4 asked her brother in clicks.

_Well, Nine always had a soft spot for her, but strong Seven falling for young Nine? I don't know, I just don't see it._

_ Maybe she doesn't feel lonely anymore. Maybe she's happy now,_ 4 said and smiled sappily._ It's so romantic; lovers brought together by a journey._

3 was slightly annoyed by his sister's fictitious ramblings. They did her no good in his mind. Still, he was just as curious about this form of love, since he had only known about it after reading a few romance novels with 4.

_There's only one way to know,_ he said. He looked at 4 and smiled.

-_Partners in crime?_

-_Partners in crime._

It did not take long for the twin stitchpunks to find some more curiosities. 9 and 7 would speak to each other only to communicate plans when they were around, but never anything else. And while 7's formerly diluted focus was a prime example, 9 seemed a bit dazed about something on his mind too.

When 7 reported to 3 that 9 was becoming a better fighter by the day, an opportunity arose for the twin spies. They kept their distance as they followed 7 and 9 out to their secret training spot to avoid the wary 7. Once they reached the clearing, the twins hid behind some tall grass to observe the match that would ensue.

First, 7 and 9 shook hands before their battle. They both walked ten paces away from each other and stood on opposite sides of a patch of dirt. 7 charged straight into battle and tried to knock 9 off balance with a kick, but he was too quick for her. He not only dodged her attack, but also grabbed a hold of 7's left arm. She attempted to jab him with her right arm, but was blocked again before realizing that her right arm too was caught. 9 held her still with both arms caught in his hands.

"Do you surrender?" 9 asked, smiling.

7 smiled pleasantly at 9, but then she kicked him in the chest and knocked him flat to the ground. She quickly had him pinned under one metal foot.

"You should know by now that I never surrender," she said, grinning at her victory.

9's brow furrowed as he lay there in the dirt, even after 7 released her foot. "I almost had it this time."

7 grabbed 9's right hand and pulled him back onto his feet. "Yes you did. You've improved a lot, but if I let you win your battles, you won't get any stronger."

"Well, it still might have made me feel better."

7 pulled 9 close without a second thought. "Even better than this?" she asked and kissed his lips warmly.

3 and 4 clicked with surprise. They had hoped that they might find a sign of a romance between their friends, but they had no idea that they would find proof. They walked out into plain sight, interrupting 7 and 9's kiss. The warrior and the apprentice were quite embarrassed.

"Three? Four? I… _we_ thought you were back at camp," 9 murmured.

7 was less shocked. "Did you two spy on us?"

The twins nodded, stifling chuckles. There was no use lying to the sharp 7.

7 gave them a look that an annoyed parent might, and then gave in. She sometimes found it difficult not to act like the twins' mother when she had taken care of them after they left 1's group, but they were still older than her. They needed to know about her and 9 at some point.

"Well, now you know," she said. "It doesn't really change anything between us, does it?"

4 paused and walked up to the pair. She formed a peculiar shape with two copped hands: a heart. The message rang clear to both 7 and 9. She was asking if they truly did love each other.

The couple nodded in unison.

4 smiled back at them, then turned to her brother. _Come on, Three,_ she clicked.

_-But why?_ 3 asked as his twin practically dragged him back to camp by the arm.

_Don't you know that lovers need their privacy? Sheesh, you need to read more romance novels._

3 did not answer back. He only grimaced at the thought of reading more of that frilly romance.

* * *

Each new day brought the four travelers closer on their journey. Sadly, there was an obstacle. The rain had completely dissipated, which meant that the river was lower. It made everyone nervous about heading off downstream. They were forced to camp in a swamp that had been used as battling ground in the war until conditions improved. Dead logs and sticks were everywhere. The mud was thick and sticky, and all of the stitchpunks dreaded leaving camp and heading off into the sinkholes and nasty pools. They knew that there had once been life here, but war, pollution, and nature together had changed this place into a shadowed wasteland.

After a week of camping in the impassible swamp, the twins were more than eager to leave. The eerie sounds of the night, destruction of life, and remains of the war buried in saturated earth were just a little too close to their old home for comfort. They sat by their campfire that night across from 9 and 7, glancing over at their ship every now and then.

"We'll get out of here," 9 said, "The rain will come back soon. And I'll bet that this is just a dry patch of the river."

3 and 4 smiled at him. They could tell that 9's words were wishful thinking, but they wanted to believe in them too.

7 noticed their doubt and indicated for them to sit with her and 9. They obliged, sitting together as a family despite the tough times. And so, all the stitchpunks fell asleep like that. 3 clung to one of 7's arms while 4 leaned against 9's back. 7 herself rested comfortably against 9's body, which made him a little squished in the group, but he hardly minded it. The body warmth of everyone around him was so comforting that he couldn't care.

"Nine?" whispered 7 in the middle of the night, hoping that he was awake and not the twins. Luckily, she had found the right time to speak to him.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" 9 whispered back.

"Look who's talking," 7 retorted. "Nine, do you really think the rain's coming back?"

9 paused. "I-I don't know. I mostly said that to calm the twins down."

She sighed. "I knew it."

"I want so badly to get us out of here. I keep thinking-no, _seeing_ this place. I keep seeing home when I close my eyes."

"Home?" 7 asked, puzzled.

"Yeah. It's that same safe place I saw when you told me to close my eyes."

7 chuckled. "You have a great imagination, Nine, but it was just a dream."

"No, Seven. I know it's out there. It's hard to explain, but…" He shook his head. "We might never get there now. I hate it when life gets difficult."

7 shifted slightly and nuzzled her forehead to 9's. "Don't say that. Difficulties are what make life interesting." When he didn't respond, she opened her eyes and looked into his own. They were sad and fearful for all of them, like a truly good leader's eyes should have reflected. "Hey, don't you worry. You always see us through."

9 smiled slightly at that. 7 was the only person that could bring his spirits up when he was feeling down. They shared a special bond. "Goodnight," was all that he had to say that evening to make things all right in his world…

Something wet struck 9's optic the next morning just as the stars were fading with the day. He yawned and opened his eyes wide to find raindrops had began to splotch he and his little family's fabric skins.

3 and 4 woke up soon after and clicked in rejoice of the rain falling down on their faces. 7 was also pleasantly surprised when she awoke. She smiled up at the sky as a thanks for the wonderful water.

If there was one thing that 9 was sure of that day, it was that someone or something out there had answered their prayers.

* * *

"Stop! We have to stop here!" 9 cried out suddenly as he and 7 rowed their ship one day soon after. "I can feel it. We're here!"

"Nine, are you feeling all right?" 7 asked, chuckling lightly at his enthusiasm.

"I can feel it, Seven. We've finally found it! We've finally found home."

"I'd call you reckless, but then I'd be the pot calling the kettle black." She turned her oar sharply, slowing the boat. "You haven't been wrong yet."

Soon the stitchpunks had safely landed the boat on the riverbank next to a large patch of tall grass. The passengers all hopped out, 9 first. He was still acting too excited, as if he had been exposed to a magnet or two. He took off through the lively grass and over a mound of dirt ahead, leaving his companions in the dust.

"Wait up!" 7 called from behind with the twins following. They were tired and could not keep up with the excited 9, even the lightning quick twins.

9 did finally stop for his family, but he was still very anxious to keep running. "What's the matter?" he asked the warrior stitchpunk with a playful smile, "Can't keep up?"

7 smirked and knocked 9 to the ground with a playful shove. 3 and 4 giggled at the fallen 9.

"All right, all right, I'm sorry. But I think we're close," he said and pointed to a high hill ahead of them surrounded by thick trees. "I know we're close."

"Well, we're following you, Nine. But don't forget, we haven't all got our land legs back."

"Right," replied 9, conscious of 3, 4 and maybe even 7's fatigue. He stood up from the ground and turned back to the trail. "Come on, let's go!"

They all ran up the hill as fast as they could, laughing blissfully at the idea of some great discovery on the horizon. But then something happened when they entered the thicket of trees. The tall, healthy trees around them were replaced with mere stumps with their cores ripped out by machine saws and blades. 9 slowed down as the disturbing once-forest surrounded him. 7 and the twins still followed, but had slowed to a walk. Then 9 stopped dead in his tracks at the top of the hill.

The sight of the valley below was heart wrenching. This was not the beauty that he had envisioned. It was unlike all of the life he now knew was still out there in the world. This was just another terrible memorial of what humanity and its metal beasts had destroyed. Perhaps it was the worst that he had ever seen because of the contrast to all the life.

"Nine? Nine?" 7 called from behind before she too stopped and stared at the sight before her. 3 and 4 looked down at the scene with great horror and sadness.

What they all saw was a battlefield, or rather, what remained of it. The grass that once grew was now shriveled; dying or dead. The machines with their blades, poison gas, and crushing force had eradicated all of the plant life that had once been in this place. Even more disturbing than that were the human bones scattered around like driftwood washed up on a beach. These people had tried to hide from the machines out here, but had failed to elude the bloodthirsty monsters. Two walker skeletons remained in place of these annihilators, but for those two machines, some fifty men had been slain.

9 could not help what he did next. He dropped to his knees and shut his eyes in despair. "I-I was sure that… I c-could feel that we were close. I thought that… we would never have to see this again."

7 hugged 9 lightly when she felt it appropriate to do so. After a while, she helped him to stand and they walked back to the boat together. 3 and 4 tried to show 9 sympathy, for the sight of such violence against nature had hurt them as well. However, the youngest stitchpunk seemed to have been wounded within his very soul. Not even 7's love could cheer him up after that day's venture.

They had not found paradise in this world. 9 saw now that their world was one of silence, endless dreams, and ever-lost paradise…

"_Farewell happy fields where joy forever dwells._

_Hail Horrors!" _

–_John Milton, __**Paradise Lost**__._


	7. The Sun Will Rise

_Author's Note: And now we have reached the ending chapter. In my earlier draft, I thanked all of my reviewers, so I'd like to keep that intact as a note. If you've been reading this story, I'd love a review or some sort of feedback of what you thought of it. I'd also like to leave the door open for a sequel to this I've been thinking of so far called, "The New Life"_,_ but I can't make any promises. Once again, thanks for reading!_

_*S. Snowflake.

* * *

_

_**The Sun Will Rise**_

"_I know that the night must end_

_And that the sun will rise_

_And I'll hear your voice deep inside."_

–_The Lion King_

As the night grew cold some two weeks later, La Vita Nuova came ashore with its four passengers. The little rag dolls were all tired from their journey and decided to find shelter wherever they could. The exhaustion of continuous travel was setting in and made them all anxious to settle somewhere at east for a while. While the warrior 7 had wanted to see the world for herself, this journey was taking it out of her. Even the youthful twins seemed a bit off in their behavior.

Their leader 9 was not helping the situation. Ever since they had found the bloody battlefield, the youngest stitchpunk had not been the same. He was distant now, rarely speaking to anyone unless he had to, as if he were thinking about everything all at once. It did not take long for 3 and 4 to lose a little of their spirit too. 7, however, tried to maintain a positive attitude when she went out to scout each new area. The twins appeared to appreciate it, but 9 simply stayed locked in his pain even when 7 tried to be affectionate toward him. When 7 saw someone she cared about in so much pain, it hurt her too, as if she had been wounded in her chest by a beast.

One night, when she and 9 were awake past the twins' bedtime, 7 saw something move out of the corner of her eye. She gasped just before she recognized the movement as a moth, fluttering around near them. The insect meant them no harm; it just flapped its oval-marked wings as it watched the glow of their fire. It made 7 smile.

7 tried to get just a little closer to 9 as the moth moved about their camp, flickering its antennae.

"Isn't she beautiful, Nine?" she asked.

9 barely looked up from his spot. "Yeah…"

"Oh, come on, Nine. You have to at least _look_ at how she's flapping her wings like that."

"It's not like we haven't seen moths before."

"But not this close up."

Just as 7 had said that, the insect fluttered up right by the two stitchpunks' faces, likely trying to understand if they were a friend or a predator. 7 laughed as the wings tickled her cheeks. 9 hesitated but eventually made a small chuckle when the wings touched the top of his head. Just as soon as the night angel had left though, 9's frown reappeared. 7 noticed it right away and sighed.

"What's wrong with you?" she finally asked him. "You're not acting like yourself."

9 shook his head. "I've changed."

"No, you haven't, Nine. I know you, and it would take a lot more than what we saw to change you like this. You just aren't thinking clearly."

9 glared at the female stitchpunk. "You're wrong, Seven! I wasn't thinking clearly _before_ all this! When I saw that, I remembered…I remembered…" Then he stopped and looked away, shutting his eyes at what he was thinking of.

7 might have retaliated, but then recognized 9's hiding as his form of guilt. "You didn't know that they would die," she said softly, reaching out and holding him in her soft, canvas arms. "It wasn't your fault. I know that. Don't you know that?" He did not answer her. "You've thought of them a lot, haven't you?"

9 nodded. "More than you could ever guess. I feel like they've guided us through this journey all along, but now… I don't know."

7 turned 9's face toward her and made him look into her optics. Again, he could almost see part of her soul within, flickering with the flames of the fire.

"They have been with us, in _you_."

He looked back at her, puzzled, before she explained.

"I know that they've been here too, and they've helped you to guide us there. I see little bits and pieces of them in you." 7 stopped when she felt a bit too emotional for her comfort. She would not let herself break down. "Be strong like I know you are," was what she told 9 before she went off to bed alone.

As 9 looked up into the stars that night, he tried again to ask the deceased stitchpunks for help. He knew nothing of how to summon their strength at will, but he felt that he had to try it. And though the night never answered him aloud, the love of his family both alive and dead gave 9 more strength than he had felt in days. As he fell asleep, he heard some words that had been spoken not so very long ago…

"_These ruins are full of riches…"_

"_You're with us. I never expected to see another one."_

"_We need to protect ourselves. Too many of us have already been lost."_

"_Two would be impressed…"_

"_What were you thinking?"_

"_Go back… to the source!"_

"Sometimes, one must be sacrificed…"

"_They're trapped inside!"_

"_You are all the pieces of my soul…"_

"…_What happens next?"

* * *

_

It was quite foggy the next morning. The four travelers could hardly navigate with the bad conditions, but they slowly pressed on through the river. The water was calm enough to allow them smooth sailing, so only 3 had to steer them through. 7 stood at the end of the ship, trying to scan the cloudy span ahead.

"How far do you think we've gone?" 9 asked 4, thinking that she probably would have a good judgment of the distance they'd traveled.

The hooded stitchpunk retrieved a map from the cargo hold and showed it to him.

9 scratched his head. The distance they had traveled was not even close to how far human beings traveled when they explored. Then again, he knew that humans had done everything on a significantly larger scale than they could simply because they were several times their size. Besides, this shallow river probably had not been sailed by many humans, so there was no way of telling how far it reached.

Then the boat jerked to a halt and sent everyone aboard back an inch or two. The four of them regained their footing and 7 tried to find the snag that had caught them by leaning over the hull. 4 jumped up to look with her, but 3 pulled his sister back quickly.

_I think you've had enough water, Clark,_ 3 clicked.

4 glared at her twin_. If you call me Clark one more time today…_

_Sorry,_ 3 apologized.

"-See anything?" 9 asked 7 meanwhile.

7 concentrated on what she was looking at. "No, but I know that we're snagged on something." She looked to the nearby shore. "I'll steer us to the side and we'll pull her ashore."

"Good idea," 9 agreed and turned around to the twins. "Come on, you two."

7, 9, 3, and 4 worked together as a unit. They had the boat ashore in little time at all, though the boat was now leaking and 3 and 4 rapidly fetched their precious books and papers from the cargo hold. As it turned out, the ship had snagged on the sunken branches of an old oak tree. 9 saw that a hole had been taken out by one of the branches. He knew that they would have to stay in that spot for a day at least to complete repairs. For once, 9 hoped that there might be ruins nearby, for they would be rich with supplies.

7 also comprehended the magnitude of the situation. "The twins and I will go scout. You can stay with the boat and supplies," she said.

9 nodded and looked at the boat's problems. He heard 7's swift footsteps as well as the "swish-swish-swish" of 3 and 4 moving about in the grass as they headed off into the morning fog. Truthfully, he would not have minded scouting with the twins today or maybe just alone with 7. He had a strong urge to speak to her on friendlier terms than he had the night before.

Just as 9 had finished getting a rough measurement of the gash, he heard 7's voice calling to him through the fog. "Nine! Get over here!"

"Seven?" 9 looked around and then ran in the direction that he had seen his little family go. He called their names, trying to find them in the blinding fog. "Seven? Three? Four? Where are you?"

"We're not far," 7's nearby voice answered. "Look for the oak tree."

"The oak tree?" 9 asked and focused on the few surroundings he could see. He could make out the bow of an enormous tree ahead of him and followed it. Eventually, he could see right into the tree's great branches. He had never seen such a large and interesting tree as this one. He was so preoccupied with the tree that he bumped right into 7's back.

"Sorry," he feebly apologized, happy to see them again.

7 chuckled and had 9 follow her up to the top of a small hill. "It's fine. But, Nine, look!"

"What is it?" 9 asked before he saw the sight below them. His optics opened wide as he did so.

The fog below the hill was so thin that they could see right through it. The sun shone down into a meadow that stretched far off into a thick forest of trees. In the very hazy distance, 9 could see what remained of a village, but it mattered nothing compared to the untouched nature all around him. The meadow's grass was the brightest of bright green and wildflowers peeked out in the surprisingly fertile soil. A starling flew right over their heads, and the twins ducked for cover.

7 smiled at them. "There's nothing to be afraid of." Then she looked over at 9 who was still staring at the wonder below. "Is this what you saw?" she asked him softly.

9 nodded slowly in disbelief. "Down to the very last detail." He paused and grinned. "I guess I've got some of Six's gift in me after all."

7 held 9's hand, squeezing it tightly, before turning around to 3 and 4. "We're home."

3 and 4 processed those two words.

_Home?_ 4 clicked.

_I didn't know we were looking for one, did you?_

_Lewis and Clark didn't find a new home, did they?_

3 smiled. _I guess we're not completely like them after all, Clark._

_Why you…_ 4 clicked and glared playfully as she chased her brother down into their new home.

7 and 9 followed the twins, laughing like children as they went. They had fulfilled the purpose of their journey now.

The four now settlers explored their new home until sunset. 7 stayed with the sleepy twins at the base of the oak tree until they dozed off from exhaustion. It pleased her to know that they would soon build a shelter here, right alongside all of this nature. Never again would she feel like a caged bird out here. The twins would probably seek out new discoveries in the forest or that nearby village, and that reassured her that they would be happily cataloging for the rest of their lives in this new home. And for all she knew, they could make the journey back to the ruins or anywhere else to find more answers if they needed to. The only one left to check on was 9.

9 was sitting on a tree branch above her. He looked like a true leader up there, watching out for all of them. It reminded her of what he had said about 1 watching them all in a tree from his dream. She knew that what she had said to him was true. He was like all of the lost ones, and yet he was uniquely 9. And she loved him for that.

"Hey," she greeted him after climbing up to him.

"Hey," 9 answered and moved over to let her sit beside him. She quickly did so and leaned against his back, feeling comfortable being alone with him.

"Seven?" 9 asked her with a hint of tiredness in his voice.

"Yes, Nine?"

He paused and said, "Thank you."

She looked over at him curiously. "For what?"

"Well, for a lot of things. I-I can't even begin to say all of it, but…"

"Go on," 7 said, nudging his arm playfully.

"Just, thanks for being there for me," 9 said and looked her straight in the eye with all honesty in his heart.

7 smiled before kissing his lips. "Anytime."

The pair of stitchpunks stayed together in the tree for the rest of the night. Their company was more peaceful than any tangible thing in the world.

The future was always uncertain for the four dolls, and yet somehow they felt that life was just a bit more complete than it had been before. The past, and all that had been lost, would never be forgotten. Rather, that was always there to remind them to keep looking onward. Only then would they find themselves with each other.

**The End.**


End file.
